Sunshine after the Rain
by JA Baker
Summary: Dylan watches Rommie dancing in the rain…


**Paring:** Dylan/Rommie

**Certificate:** PG-13

**Archive:** Yes to lists, everyone else ask first.

**Feedback:** Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

**Disclaimer:** Andromeda's not mine, its Roddenberry's and Tribunes

**Summery:** Dylan watches Rommie dancing in the rain…

**Spoilers:** _The Mathematics of Tears_ (#112)

**Note:** This story was originally posted as just 'Rain', but I've expanded it a bit, pushing it up from a PG to a PG-13.

Sunshine after the Rain 

Rommie stood in the doorway of the beach-hut, looking out at the warm rain that was gently falling onto the tropical beach. The other had complained that the weather was ruining their holiday, but Rommie was intrigued: she had never encountered rain before, and stood mesmerised by it.

She slowly took a step forward, walking out from under the porch, and felt the warm water falling all over her skin. She lifted her head up, and let the rain fall on her face. She had never experienced anything like it in her short life. She slowly turned round, letting it run all over her body, soaking the cotton sundress Trance had lent her. She ran her hands through her hair, savouring the feel of the water washing all over her. Without realising what she was doing, she started to spin around on the beach; her held back, a cry of joy coming to her lips as she danced in the warm rain.

Dylan stood at the window, absolutely bemused by Rommie's behaviour. He considered asking Harper to check her out for a virus of some kind, but then he saw the look on her face: he had never seen her so happy, so content. A smile crept to his lips as he watched her. He realised that this was not the first time he had seen her act like a person, unlike the android she was.

Rommie was enjoying herself so much that it took her a while to realise that Dylan was watching her. She smiled at him, and was surprised to see that he was walking out to her a look of utter confusion on his face.

Dylan reached Rommie, and just stood before her as she continued to dance, "You do know it's raining, and you're getting wet?"

Rommie stopped spinning, "Yes, and it feels wonderful!" she giggled.

Dylan felt his throat tighten as Rommie ran her hands through her hair again, wiping it away from her face. He found himself looking at the way her wet clothes hugged her body tightly, showing every line and feature perfectly, moving with the rise and swell of her chest as she breathed. He felt his heart beat faster as long-suppressed feelings started to surface.

Rommie noticed how the way she looked affected Dylan, and decided that now was as good a time as any. She slowly moved closer to him, and wrapping her arms around his neck, reached up and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Dylan felt like his mind was about to explode as Rommie's mouth found his. He put his own arms around her, returning her kiss as deeply and passionately as she was kissing him. His hands started to roam across her back; one moving up to hold her head in place, while the other slid down the wet material of her dress till it came to rest on her arse. He gave it a tentative squeeze, and rewarded by a muffled moan of pleasure and ash moved her body against his.

After what felt like an eternity to the two of them, they broke apart. Rommie looked up to Dylan and smiled, "You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Dylan looked back down at her, finding himself lost in her deep eyes, "I've wanted to do that for a long time too, but I was scared about what it might lead to. I was scared that you'd end up like Pax."

Rommie brushed a few stray hairs away from his face, "And now?"

Dylan smiled, holding her tight, "Now I know that'll never happen, because I'll never do anything to hurt you like that: Warrick put her in an untenable position, and I love you too much to do that."

The rain suddenly stopped, the sun braking through the clouds just behind Rommie's head. To Dylan, it looked like she had suddenly gained a halo of pure gold. He immediately realised two things: 1) she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and 2) he loved her more than anything or anything else. Nothing else mattered: not even the rules that had kept them apart for so long.

"Rommie, I…" He stuttered as his hands moved up and down the side of her dress, "…I love you."

Rommie smiled, "I do believe the others have gone into town for the day, and we really should get out of these wet cloths." She said with a wink, leading Dylan back to the beach-hut, the shimmering light of a rainbow playing on her wet hair.

Dylan smiled, only one thought on his mind as they made their way to his bedroom: why had he waited so long?

THE END


End file.
